A Future
by SeaSpree
Summary: A possible future a few weeks after the Giant War. How are our favorite characters, Percy and Annabeth, doing? Are they up to their usual antics? (Arguing, death threats, then a kiss) Short and sweet.


**A sneak peek; what happens the weeks after the Giant War?**

A Future

The Giant War was finally over. Annabeth and I returned to Camp Half-Blood with Leo, Piper, and Jason. Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter via Arion, who insulted Frank many times before allowing him to climb behind his girlfriend. The gods had agreed to open a portal between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Jason had decided to switch between the camps. Life was good, and there were many improvements to Camp Half-Blood as well.

I smiled as I walked beside Annabeth. She was, again, overseeing the many constructions happening here. Chiron had even agreed to build a school here. Of course, everyone could go to Camp Jupiter, but they only had a college there. We'd decided to build a university, where everyone from both camps could transfer and study.

"So Seaweed Brain. We've got bakeries, school, restaurants, temples, statues... What else do we need to have?" Annabeth asked me as we walked by the canoe lake. I remember our first 'official' kiss. Clarisse and the others had thrown us into the canoe lake. I sighed. It seemed a lifetime ago.

"For once I'm smarter than my Wise Girl," I grin as Annabeth slapped me on the shoulder. I held up my hands in surrender. "Just kidding! No one's smarter than Annabeth!" I say as I pull away from her hand and run away.

"That's better, but you'll get worse if you don't come back!" Annabeth yells as she smirks. I smiled, it was so nice to see her in the sunshine, away from the posionous air of Tartarus. I shook my head, don't go there, you'll get flashbacks, I thought to myself. I waited patiently for a Annabeth to catch up.

"You know, I was thinking we could have some sort of cool statues. Like when I showed you those cool fountains," I tell her when she catches up, and I link my arm with hers.

"Good idea... Di immortales! I can't believe I just said that," Annabeth says as she playfully punched my arm. "You're not getting any kisses for the rest of today," she says to me, serious, but playfulness in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl, you know you can't resist me," I grin at her, then start tickling her.

"I honestly don't know how or when, but you're actually starting to sound smart," Annabeth tells me.

"That's just your overgrown brain rubbing off of me," I retort before noticing what I said and dashing away, back toward the pavilion, once more.

"PERSEUS JACKSON , WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Annabeh yells at me, her anger evident now as she storms toward me. "Oh, you are SO asking for it this time," she says low and menacingly.

"PIPER! Help! I'm afraid I won't be alive for much longer! Get Nico to help me with my early death and burial!" I yell as I turned around and smiled at Annabeth. Gods of Olympus, she was beautiful when she was mad. Oh Styx, I thought. Hopefully she couldn't read minds, although she probably could tell by making eye contact.

Piper rushed out of the Aphrodite cabin with what looked like makeup powder over her hair and her clothes. "Makeup fight," she mutters. Her eyes wide. When she saw Annabeth chasing me. "GODS, Percy, what did you do this time?" She asks before calling for for all my friends. Travis and Connor come rushing out of the big house holding a camera. I groaned.

"I didn't yell for you guys to videotape us," I take rolling my eyes as I quickly dove behind Jason, who had just came out of his cabin. "Hey Cuz, shield me a bit?" I had barely finished my question when he moved aside, exposing me to Annabeth. Oh Hades, just kill me now, I thought. Annabeth was fuming. Steam was literally rolling off of her in waves. The others just stood by with their ADHD acting up. They started bouncing on the balls of their feet. I rolled my eyes as I tried to look for somewhere to hide. Then, I saw a basin of water near Demeter's cabin. There was a tightening in my gut, and a stream of water hit Annabeth square in the face. Whoops! If it was even possible, Annabeth looked even more furious. I chuckled nervously, skittering around like a horse (great, now I'm comparing myself to Blackjack. I facepalmed myself literally. I really was insulting everyone today, huh?) when Annabeth suddenly pounced on me. She took out her dagger, which the gods had been able to make a replica of, and put enough pressure on it so I would feel it, but loosening it so it wouldn't cut into my skin. She dragged the dagger from my throat to my stomach. My skin tingled at her knife. I looked to my peripheral vision. Most of the campers had gathered around us, beating, or taking pictures and videos.

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth pronounced each syllable slowly, with annoyance hissing underneath.

"You're smart though! It was a compliment! Big brain equals wisdom," I blurted out. Annabeth frowned. Uh oh.

"Percy, saying I have a big brain is insulting. I wouldn't have minded if you'd said I have a lot of brain cells, but when you say I have a big brain, it's as if I have a distorted and enlarged head," Annabeth replied, holding her dagger against my throat. It kinda hurt, trying to breathe.

"It's kind of true though... I mean, Annabeth gets angry-" Jason cut off, followed by a groan. It was obvious that Piper had elbowed her boyfriend in he stomach. I could see Piper hissing in Jason's ear. Probably something like, _don't make it worse! Or, you don't want Annabeth angry at you! Remember what happened last time that happened? _I shook my head at them, withholding a laugh, then turned back toward Annabeth.

"It was a compliment!" I protest, trying to wave my hands to show I was innocent. (In truth, I was rarely innocent these days)

"Nevertheless, you must be punished. Do you have any last words?" Annabeth asked as she raised an eyebrow and her golden princess curls fell down onto my chest.

"Gods of Olympus, you sound like Athena," I murmur, my head aching from all the "big words". The sky rumbled, apparently Athena wasn't very pleased with that. Today was probably Percy's "INSULT EVERYONE DAY!" Unintentionally, of course.

"Er, well, it was nice knowing you all, I'll probably see you guys all in the underworld some day and..." I grinned, then, quickly while Annabeth was distracted, pushed her and locked my lips with her. She kissed back. I heard the crowd say, "aww" while several Aphrodite girls fainted, muttering "true love, true love".

"Wise Girl, you have a lot of brain cells. But that still doesn't compensate for how smart you are," I tell Annabeth when we break apart.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, shaking her head, "how smart you are depends on your brain cells." I ignored her and flashed a grin toward my friends.

"Hey," Travis said, running up to me.

"Percy! We got," Connor says.

"The entire thing on tape!" Travis grins foolishly, I groaned.

"Hey everyone! Movie night tonight, with our favorites, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" The Stoll brothers yell together. The crowd cheered. Annabeth and I both blushed, but I didn't mind. I grabbed her hand, and we walked to the beach. What was important was that we were home alive with friends and family.

"I love you, Annabeth," I whisper into her ear.

"You better," she whispered back.


End file.
